The present embodiments relate to a radiotherapy device for irradiating tumors and to a method for balancing a radiotherapy device.
Radiotherapy devices irradiate tumors with radiation, such as, with X-ray radiation or electron radiation. Known radiotherapy devices include a rotatable gantry. Using the rotatable gantry, the radiation source may be moved around a patient so that the therapeutic radiation may be directed onto the patient from different spatial directions.
Rotatable gantries may support a plurality of components, such as, for example, components used for beam generation (e.g., particle accelerators) or beam shaping (e.g., collimators and screens). Some of these components may have a considerable intrinsic weight. Accordingly, the gantry may also have a corresponding support structure, which itself has an intrinsic weight, in order to achieve the necessary stability. When the gantry is rotated, large masses weighing, for example, several tons may be moved around the patient.